The present invention relates generally as indicated to a hand scraper, and more particularly, to a relatively simple and inexpensive holder for positively retaining a scraping or cutting blade in place on the scraper during use and yet permitting the blade to be changed with relative ease as desired without having to use any tools and the like. The blade may be a conventional type file blade having upturned mounting flanges or tabs at opposite ends thereof with partially inturned end portions.
Conventionally, file blades are secured to holders by screws to the underneath of the file holder as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,839,817 and 3,531,841. The use of such screws not only adds to the cost of the device, but also greatly increases the amount of time required to change blades, and are subject to being damaged or causing damage during use of the tool and of being misplaced or lost. There are other known types of holders that do not use screws but do use specially shaped blades or mounting hooks to secure the blades in place. Such blades are not only more costly, but are also somewhat difficult to assemble and disassemble, and of course such blades are not readily adaptable for use with different holders and the like. An example of a specially constructed blade which has a pronounced natural curvature, requiring the degree of curvature to be reduced during assembly to place the blade in a stressed condition for urging the blade into constant secure retention on the support is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,942. U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,070 shows a blade with an inturned hook at one end and a specially formed snap hook at the other end which is used with a holder having a plane bottom length greater than the distance between the two hooks so that when the inturned hook is secured to the holder, the snap hook will exert pressure and tightly secure the file blade to the holder.